


Kinktober 2019 Day 11 - Crossdressing

by smutbunni10



Category: Mo Dao Zu Shi
Genre: Crossdressing, Crossdressing Jin Guangyao, Crossdressing Kink, Jin Guangyao as a woman, Kinktober 2019, M/M, MDZS - Freeform, Oneshot, Short, Smut, sex in forest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-11-26 04:30:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20924201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smutbunni10/pseuds/smutbunni10
Summary: Lan Xichen and Jin Guangyao are secret lovers and haven't seen each other for a while. Now they meet again, and Xichen is surprised by Guangyao's "secret hobby", but enjoys it a lot.





	Kinktober 2019 Day 11 - Crossdressing

**Author's Note:**

> Crossdressing Guangyao is actually really hot I think ;-; I had an image of him with his hair beautifully tied up, wearing a flowly beautiful feminine Hanfu...
> 
> MDZS Kinktober is coming along nicely so far, I hope I will be able to continue until the end!

A small yellow letter arrived at Lan Xichen's room one summer morning, making the man curious of what was written inside. The usual letters concerning some Clan leader stuff were usually white, not yellow. He stood up from his table and quickly went to pick up the folded paper, opening it immediately.

"_Dear Er-Ge_  
_ I haven't seen you for such a long time and I miss you. I want to see you again! Let's meet tomorrow, after the sun has set, under the bright stars, at the edge of the forest where we used to play as children. Do you remember? I will be waiting for you, Xichen._  
_ Sincerely, A-Yao_"

The letter was short but told the Lan Clan leader everything he had to know. It was a letter from Jin Guangyao, his sworn brother and secret lover. He gulped slightly as he read through it again before folding the yellow pages, placing it onto the small table in the back of his room.

"A-Yao wants to meet me again. And at such an unusual place. What's on his mind?" Xichen asked himself before he got ready for the day.

~~~~

The day and also the next day Lan Xichen was busy thinking about the mysterious letter and what they could possibly talk about. Guangyao was always a mysterious man to him, even though a very attractive one. Soon the sun began to lower on the horizon and Xichen went out to go to their secret meeting place. When he finally arrived, a small lamp was placed on stone, lighting up the surrounding a bit. A person stepped out from behind a tree. They were dressed in a yellow-red women hanfu, hair prettily tied up at the sides, beautiful golden hair needles crowning the look. Xichen shortly looked up and down and smiled, not realizing who stood in front of him.

"Uhm, good evening young mistress! I am looking for a friend. Have you seem him around here?" he asked softly and smiled when the other person walked closer, the beautiful golden makeup becoming more visible. A soft small hand slowly moved up to Xichen's cheek, caressing it.

"Brother Xichen, it is me, A-Yao. I am already here!" the person finally revealed with a rather manly than female, but still soft voice and smiled. Xichen immediately recognized that smile and sighed, looking up and down his partner again.

"I'm...happy to see you again. But why are wearing those clothes? And the makeup?" he asked a bit confused and lifted a hand to Guangyao's face. He giggled and shrugged his shoulders slightly.

"I thought it would be interesting to see your confused reaction! And it could also...make our relationship a bit more interesting. I guess you haven't seen this side of me yet...I like dressing up and going out as a woman, no one recognizing me anymore as if I am a completely different person" Jin Guangyao explained and wrapped his arms around the taller man, smiling softly. With featherlight fingertips Xichen caressed the soft fabric of Guangyao's dress, smiling gently as hands came to halt on his hips.

"A-Yao, you look really beautiful like this. I'm glad that you let me take a look at this side of you" the older one answered and placed a softly kiss onto the other's lips. The dressed -up man laughed softly against Xichen's lips and smirked slightly.

"I am happy you like it! Because tonight I will be all yours, but as a woman. Tell me, have you ever don it with a woman?" the small man asked and teasingly ran a finger across Xichen's chest, drawing little circles on top of the light blue fabric. The older one shook his head for a moment and blushed slightly, the soft light of the moon making it almost not visible to Guangyao.

"I've only ever been with you, A-Yao. But..it will br a pleasure to experience something new, if it is with you as well" Xichen said gently as he closed the distance between them again, their lips connected in a gentle shy kiss at first. With every passing second the kiss became more passionate, Guangyao's lipstick smearing around his lips already. After a while they parted with heavy breaths and light laughter.

"Er-Ge, do you want to devour me? You are so...wild today! Why don't you show me your wild side a bit more? I am waiting already" Guangyao teased and bit his lip seductively, running his hand across his thigh to push the fabric of his long dress to the side, revealing his slim bare leg through a slit in the fabric. Instantly Xichen's eyes move down to the tempting leg. With a fast movement, he reached behind the knee, pulled the leg up slightly and pressed Guangyao against an old oak tree behind them. The latter gasped out immediately as his back hit the hard bark of the tree, his voice high pitched like a woman but not too fake. Xichen hummed softly and immediately latched his mouth onto the other's neck, biting and sucking desperately on the soft skin that smelled like roses and cinnamon. Guangyao quickly grabbed a handful of the dark hair of his lover, digging his fingers into then tightly as he pulled his head back.

"Er-ge...Please...don't bite me too hard. They will notice tomorrow....and they will ask what I did. You don't want our secret to be revealed, right?" the man in the dress asked with a teasing soft voice and bit his lip, breathing heavily already. Xichen gulped lightly and looked at the marl he had made on the skin, apologizing instantly.  
"I am sorry. I seem to lose control when you flirt so shamelessly like this" Xichen answered and move the hand on his leg closer to the firm butt that didn't seem to be covered by any fabric. He frowned slightly as he felt the hot round cheek in his palm, squeezing slightly. Guangyao gasped and wrapped his arms around Xichen's neck tightly.

"Ahnn! Er--- E-Ge! Don't squeeze too tightly, this young maiden might break under your hands!" the Jin leader moaned with a very feminine voice and arched his back off of the tree, moving his body closer to the other.

"Why don't you do me already? I am already prepared! You just have to let me turn around for you!" he groaned and slightly pushed the other away, Xichen quickly obeying his order. Guangyao turned around a s he promised, bending foreward slightly as he lifted the back of his long dress up to his knees.

"Take a look!" he said and smirked slightly. The older one didn't hesitate as he pulled the dress up even more, revealing the pale round cheek of his lover's behind, a little diamond sparkling in between them teasingly. Xichen smirked as well now and ran a hand across the sparkling light stone.

"So this is how you prepare yourself. Do women do this as well?" the Lan Clan leader asked and bit his lip as he pushed the toy deeper. Guangyao moaned at his small action and nodded slightly.

"I've heard it from a friend of mine that this would be a great toy to prepare myself with. She gifted me this one day while we were on a girl's night out in town.... I thought you'd like it. It feels great! But I would like to feel something else now!" Guangyao explained in a high pitched voice and suddenly pushed his butt closer to Xichen's crotch, rubbing it across the white fabric. The older one gasped softly as watched the other shamelessly seducing him.

"It...looks really good in you. But I am sure that I look better inside.." Xichen finally spoke back and opened his robes with a few fast motions of his hands, freeing his already hard cock to the cold midnight air. Guangyao licked his lips as he saw the big fleshy rod behind him and smirked.

"Take it out quickly! Ravish me! I am your wife tonight! You can do whatever you want to me, I will not protest!" the smaller person moaned out playfully and wiggled his butt in front of the other who reacted instantly. Xichen reached down and grabbed the yellow stone, pulling out a toy that clearly resembled the tip of a phallus but was not even close to the girth of Xichen's own hard dick. He prepared himself with a few fast pumps, letting the golden toy drop to the ground, before he quickly pushed into the hole of his secret partner, making him moan out a sound that could be described as music. Xichen groaned as the warmth surrounded him and moved his hips already. Guangyao gasped again and leaned foreward even more, his hands holding tightly into the tree in front if him, pushing himself back against the cock that he desired so much. Their moves where as fast, sloppy and needy just as their moans and breaths. Their flesh slapped together, making obscene noise that filled the quiet night with the sounds of sex and lust. After a while of fast thrusting, Xichen noticed how his lover's legs began to shake heavily, quickly grabbing onto one of them and pulling up up against the other's chest for a better angle. Immediately the tone of Guangyao's moaning changed, his voice sounding even higher and shaky, telling the other he was close already.

"Does this...feel good?" Xichen asked, though didn't really expect an answer as it was very clear they both enjoyed this a lot. Guangyao nodded and tilted his hips slightly, reaching for his own leg suddenly to spread it even more, pressing it against his shoulder as he looked up at the other man behind him.

"Er-Ge...Brother Xichen...please do me harder! I can't take this much longer!" Guangyao moaned and gave the other such a seductive look that he was pressed against the tree without mercy, his ass fucked harder than he intended to. He moaned and screamed with high pitched voice and struggled to keep standing as the Xichen rut against him with such force that he thought he would really break into pieces. Only a few moments later their act was already completed as Xichen unloaded himself inside Guangyao's warm cavern, pulling out quickly and taking the exhausted partner into his arms.

"Dear..are you alright? Are you hurt?" Xichen asked carefully as he sat down on a stone near the small oil lamp Guangyao had set up, the smaller man in his lap.

"Hm...I am alright. Just tired and...filled with you!" he chuckled softly and sighed, placing a kiss onto the Lan's hand.

"I think you might have gotten this maiden pregnant! You came so much, I can still feel it leaking out" Guangyao continue to tease and pushed himself against the other man, a smirk on his red lips. Xichen chuckled and chook his head.

"I don't think your body really works like this, dear. Even though having a family with A-Yao and living in peace would be a beautiful idea." Xichen whispered and kissed the Guangyao's forehead softly.

"In my next life, I will be reborn as a woman. And then we can be together and have a family" the Jin Clan leader answered with a smile, his normal voice returning now. Xichen nodded and closed his eyes and he hugged the other tightly and sighed.

"A life with A-Yao...a family...beautiful".

"Beautiful indeed." Guangyao repeated.


End file.
